thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Jacaerys I Celtigar
Jacaerys I Celtigar is the lord of House Celtigar, and the seventeenth King of the Claw. He had his coronation in 292 AA, and currently rules the Kingdom of the Claw today. He wields Crab's Pincer, the ancestral axe of House Celtigar. Biography Jacaerys was born to Corlys III Celtigar and Daenerys Celtigar in 258 AA on a windy day. Destined to be a king since his birth, the young prince was raised to be noble. Jacaerys spent his youth learning the customs of court, quickly taking to his lessons in speech and battlefield tactics. Even as a child, his voice commanded **authority**. The servants quickly scurried away to fulfill his every demand, from fetching him sweet rolls to adjusting his elegant clothing. As the boy grew older, he turned his abilities to better use, touring his kingdom to listen to the grievances of his vassals, and reporting back to his father. It was on this tour that Jacaerys met his young bride to be, Shiera Velaryon. While they quickly took to each other, they would not be betrothed until a year later, and would not be married until shortly after Jacaerys’ eighteenth birthday. Not even a year later, Shiera gave birth to their first child, Vaegar. Over the years, she would bear three more children for her husband; Aemon, Daena, and Corlys. As the heir apparent grew older, it became clear that this prince was made of sterner stuff. As soon as Jacaerys walked into a room, men noticed his presence, deferring to his council. There was something... noble about him. The blood of Old Valyria, **the fireblood**, coursed through his veins. With this in mind, his father sent him on various expeditions into the Red Mountains and the Stepstones, in search of the dragons that lay within them. With a dragon, Celtigar would finally be safe from attack. While three was not enough to conquer Westeros, it would surely be enough to defend the Kingdom of the Claw. Unfortunately, Jacaerys’ searches were fruitless. Despite spending years of his life wasting away in the mountains and sailing around the stepstones, the prince had nothing to show for it; during his entire time searching, he hadn’t even spotted either of the winged beasts once. After seeing the toll the trips had begun on his son, his father stopped sending him. Yet, Jacaerys still went, though much less frequently. After noticing the same traits of Old Valyria that he possessed in his cousin Rhael, the prince decided to take the young boy to the Stepstones with him. Seemingly, Rhael was a good luck charm. For the first time in over six years of searching, the pair spotted Sunburst sailing over the Island of Serpents. Her golden scales glittering in the sky, it was easy for Jacaerys to see where the dragon got her name. Unfortunately for the two Celtigars, Sunburst was flying in the opposite direction of their boat, leaving them little hope of giving chase. The pair would promptly return to Claw Isle, regaling the court with descriptions of the Golden Terror. When the War of the Trident broke out, Jacaerys begrudgingly took up the task of ruling Claw Isle as his father marched off to war. While the Claw’s army did not return victorious, the prince was thrilled that they came back at all. Though Jacaerys lost a cousin in the fighting, at least his father and his brothers had survived the fighting. Regretfully, the peace would be short-lived. When King Durrandon came knocking at their doors, Jacaerys begged his father to surrender without a fight. He refused. After his father’s death, the new King of the Claw bit his lip and surrendered to the Storm King. His kingdom was no match for the Stormlands; fighting would only result in more Clawmen’s deaths to achieve an even worse result. As the years passed, King Jacaerys sat on his throne, brooding. Alone, the king would never have his revenge.To do that, he would need some new friends... Timeline 258 AA- Jacaerys Celtigar is born. 273 AA- Jacaerys Celtigar begins touring the Kingdom of the Claw on behalf of his father Corlys III, 276 AA- Jacaerys Celtigar is married to Shiera Velaryon 276 AA- Jacaerys' first son, Vaegar, is born. 278 AA- Jacaerys' second son, Aemon, is born. 278 AA- Jacaerys begins hunting for dragons, at the behest of his father 280 AA- Jacaerys first daughter, Daena, is born. 285 AA- Jacaerys' official dragon hunts end, though he still participates in the occasional search. 286 AA- Jacaerys' third son, Corlys, is born. 288 AA- Rhael and Jacaerys see Sunburst during their dragon hunt, igniting a passion for the hunt in his young cousin. 292 AA- Jacaerys is crowned King of the Claw and bends the knee to King Durrandon following his father's death. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=YAXU6&c=yog5p5aago&f=235249197398117947 Recent Events Jacaerys I Celtigar attended the Council of Harrenhal, where he talked with King Gwayne about a possible rebellion. Both parties left feeling they had not been respected, and while the plan is still technically open, either party doesn't seem on taking up the other on the deal. After the Crab King returned to the Claw, he and a large portion of is fleet set sail for the Stepstones, and were surprised to find a small contingency of Tully men exploring Dragonstone. Unwilling to let them leave with any of "his" treasures, Jacaerys blockaded them while they searched the island. The search being a complete failure and unwilling to spark uneeded tensions, Jacaerys let the surviving men be on their way after inspecting them for grey plague. Just before the Celtigar fleet reached the Stepstones, Rhael Celtigar spotted Sunburst off of his ship. Desperate to have a chance to tame the dragon, the Celtigar diverted course to pursue her. While Jacaerys feared that the she-dragon planned to make her way to Old Valyria, his fleet pursued in hopes that they might be wrong, or that she might stop to rest on a small island along the way. Category:House Celtigar Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:King